1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for recognizing text, and more particularly to a method for recognizing text contained in an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a technology has advanced, text recognition technologies using an image picturing apparatus (for example, a camera and a mobile device having a camera) have been proposed.
Technologies for extracting text (a character or a character region) from an image photographed through an image capturing apparatus, binary-coding the extracted text and recognizing the text have been proposed through several methods, but the prior art technologies have not provided a method of photographing a signboard (for example, a billboard) and recognizing a text from a signboard-photographed image.
In particular, in a signboard where a boundary of a text form is applied in the periphery of the text in order to deliver visual aesthetics and information, when the prior art method attempts to extract and recognize the text from such signboards, the text may not be recognized normally.